


Messy Rose

by Nap_Club



Category: Ace Combat, Ace Combat 7 - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nap_Club/pseuds/Nap_Club
Summary: While on the run, in the care of the Spare Squadron, Cossette finds a moment of privacy to let off some steam, but her plans change when she accidentally receives a welcome visitor.
Relationships: Rosa Cossette D'Elise/Tabloid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Messy Rose

Cossette is a ball of stress. Well, they all are. Being a refugee is never fun, but it's definitely worse when you have to hide that you're a princess, as well. The only people that know are the crew of the Spare Squadron, and the few escorts with them.

Among them is a man named Tabloid, whom she'd grown rather fond of. Born an immigrant Belkan in Osea, he'd found himself full of attitude, and adopting anarchism. That's what put him in with the Spares, and that's what eventually brought him to Tyler Island, stranded like the rest. She found him to be a caring, if misguided, man, who had just been given all the wrong opportunities in life.

She also finds his endearing personality just attractive enough to escape from the world for a bit and fantasize. After all, it has been weeks since she's had time alone, and even then, she was still monitored. The life of a princess is one of constant surveillance, and that lent very poorly to the occasional release. Thus, when night fell, and everyone had retired to their various tents, she allows herself to loosen up a bit. Off came the pants, off came the underwear, and the hands roam. She knows she has plenty of time.

"It's not like anyone would walk in on me, this late at night," she ruminates.

First, she glides her hands down her thighs, sucking in through her teeth at the sensation she'd been missing. She finds she's feeling more impatient than she thought, as she lets one hand up to play with her breast, gently massaging it, and giving special attention to the now hard nipple. With her other hand, she finds her wet outer lips and places her fingers in a V around them, not really touching them outright, just massaging near them.

With this, she quickly realizes that she's far too wet to be taking her time, and starts to rub her clit, instead. Even one touch causes her to shake and let out a gasp, and she can tell she'll have to pace herself, at least a little bit, if she wants to savor this moment. So, she avoids that, for now, more roughly rubbing her lips, still massaging her breasts, as well.

As she's putting her all into it, she hears footsteps, and sees a familiar face peek around the corner, before realizing, and backing away. Seeing Tabloid's face, while playing with herself, ends up turning her on even further, to the point where she feels herself dribble down her ass cheeks. Even more so, when she realizes that he's still peeking, ever so slightly.

Cossette decides that, if he has the nerve to peek, she's going to give him the best damn show he's ever seen. She hikes up her shirt, letting her breasts hang free, and spreads her legs, wide. One hand is back to tweaking her nipple, while the other plunges two fingers into her wetness. She lets out a stifled groan of pleasure before grinding them against the best spots inside herself.

Now, she's barely able to keep herself quiet. The thought of him growing hard at the sight drives her, and she releases her breast, using that hand to pinch her clit. She lets out another low groan, catching herself before she gets louder. Even more thoughts come flooding in; him rushing in and taking her with one well aimed thrust, feeling herself full with warmth.

This thought throws her over the edge, and she frantically grinds her insides and clit in unison, turning to one side to mute her moans with her pillow. She starts bucking her hips, pushing her fingers deeper, already making a mess of her cot, until she climaxes. Suddenly, she exhales loudly, the bucking goes out of control, and she's no longer got the dexterity to finger herself, only rub her clit as hard and fast as her muscles will allow. With a brilliant gush, she convulses uncontrollably, pouring out fluid, dribbling all down her ass cheeks, and onto the cot.

She tries to continue rubbing, but finds herself much too sensitive, and still shuddering, shaking, and dribbling. In this moment, she just wishes he would come in, and make things even messier for her, but she hears his footsteps retreating, and sighs in dismay.

"I guess I'll have to be the chaser, then." she grumbles, wiping herself off, and clothing herself, still soaking wet.

* * *

Tabloid, being ungodly turned on by that display, and completely unaware of Cossette's knowledge of his presence, returns to his tent to service himself, similarly. He sits down, lowers his pants enough to let his length fall out, and begins lightly stroking, imagining the wonderful show that was just put on for him. He closes his eyes, and starts to tighten his fist, stroking roughly.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a delicate hand grips his balls, and starts rolling them in her hand. He opens his eyes to see the princess kneeling before him, with a look in her eyes that he's not seen before. (Although, he's also not known her for very long.)

"What are you doi-" he's interrupted as she covers his mouth with a finger.

"I'm returning the favor," she whispers, pushing his hand off his cock, as she begins stroking it, instead. It's a decent size, though she's not too sure what the average would be. All she knows is that it's just big enough to need both hands to stroke it, and she's still able to lick the head. Not only that, but it's hard as a diamond, presumably from seeing her enjoying herself, and she's already ruining her panties thinking about it.

She's never been one for blowjobs, due to her own lack of experience, so she can't take it very far into her mouth. Instead, she uses her hand to stroke his base, while she places the head in her mouth, and licks around it. Apparently, he'd been quite built up, as well, since, even with this minimal effort, she has him rocking back, and bucking. Each time he bucks, he pushes a bit further back into her mouth, and she can feel him pulse a bit, and her hips grind in anticipation. 

She lets go of the base of his cock, and begins fondling his balls, squeezing them just enough to make him squirm and groan. He looks down at her with a hungry look in his eye, and she starts to stroke him with her lips. Soon enough, he's bucking again, and she feels his balls tighten up. She knows what's going to happen, and begins to let off, and use her hands to finish him off. Only then does she realize what the look in his eyes suggests. Allowing his pure animalistic desire to take over, her grabs her head and shoves his cock the rest of the way down her throat, causing her to gag, and tear up. With that one simple thrust, his length pulses inside her, spurting a nicely warm load into her stomach. Still cumming, but coming to his senses, as well, he lets go of her head, and she slumps onto the ground, still looking at him, coughing slightly. His length jumps a few times, letting out more ropes of cum, splattering her face, and dribbling down her chin.

Tabloid takes a second to recover, while she wipes off her face. Unknown to him, both her underwear, and her pants have become soaking wet, and her sensitivity is almost painful. She had never had someone be so forceful with her, and she didn't realize how much she liked it. But, before she can attempt anything further, he begins zipping up his pants.

"I'm so sorry, Cossette. I don't know what came over me. You should be on your way," he states as he begins ushering her out.

Immediately, she turns around and kisses him roughly, practically shoving her tongue down his throat, as she fondles him through his pants. He kisses back for a moment before snapping out of it, once again; "Should a princess really be acting like this?"

"Even princesses need to blow off steam sometimes, and I think that the stress of this situation counts as a special example," she declares as if this is textbook. "Don't tell me we're done?"

* * *

Cossette can see Tabloid tenting his pants, just the same as before, but this time, more lucid, and much more hesitant. She decides to give him some more motivation, and starts to derobe. Unfortunately for her, tactical clothing proves rather difficult to easily remove, and she struggles. She has difficulty even removing the bullet proof vest given to her by the squadron.

"Are you... going to help..." she grunts with the vest half over her head, "or not?"

He sighs, giving in, and pulls it the rest of the way over her head, with ease. As soon as he's done so, she grabs his hand and presses it to her breast, squeezing his hand, as if to give a basic instruction on what she wanted. Not that he needed that. He's already given in, and decided that he's going to go all out. She is a princess, after all. He takes his hand off her, only to reach under her shirt and massage her directly, eliciting a light gasp of surprise. A quick pinch of the nipple gives another gasp, and that's all he needs to go over the edge.

Tabloid pulls off her shirt and begins lightly nibbling on her nipple, giving way to more and more pleased sounds from above him, bolstering his confidence, as he sucks away. She responds in kind, once again, groping him through his pants, which were still frustratingly on. He jumps at her contact, until realizing what she's doing, and upping the ante, himself. He pushes his hand under her pants, though still above her absolutely drenched panties. The friction of the cloth and a few rubs, along with his breast sucking, and she's buckling at the knees. She didn't realize how much she needed this until now.

Cossette pushes him onto his cot, stating "This is moving too slow. I want it now," in a voice he never thought he'd hear from such a delicate frame. He feels himself grow even harder, despite thinking he was as hard as he could be. She quickly undoes his belt, and rushes his pants off, before doing the same herself, then plants her hips firmly above his face, asking, "Ready?", and, without an answer, lowering herself onto his lips. He readily begins lapping at her, while she licks and strokes him haphazardly, giving him a degree of pleasure by having her groan around his cock.

Tabloid proves himself quickly, switching between sucking on her lips, and darting his tongue inside her, curling it up enough to grind ever so slightly against her. She starts to loosen up, and he can tell that her legs are shaking a decent amount.

" _ In retrospect, she did just cum a bit ago, and pretty hard, at that. She must be pretty sensitive _ ," he ponders, before deciding to lay into her even harder, once more, pushing two fingers inside her, and grinding against the very spot he watched her abuse just minutes ago. Immediately, she tightens around his fingers, and lets out a gasp, sinking her head down next to his cock, unable to do anything more than enjoy his movement. He begins to grind said fingers along her insides, all while licking and sucking at her clit. She can feel the heat rising in her groin and endeavours to warn Tabloid that she's about to make a mess of his face, but reconsiders, after remembering his own mess on hers.

She pushes her face into his thigh, to silence her moans, as she starts to convulse, grinding her pussy against his face as she gushes her climax all over him, nearly suffocating him in the process. Still shaking, and dribbling everywhere, she slumps over him, and stretches out, riding the aftershocks of her pleasure. While she's still out of it, writhing on top of him, Tabloid gently turns her over so he's straddling her, and puts the head of his pulsing cock right at her hole, and pushing slightly. She gasps loudly, limp, and barely able to stop him. He leans down until his mouth is at her ear.

"Oh, don't think we're done yet, princess," he growls, before pressing the head in.

* * *

Cossette's entire body quakes as Tabloid enters her, and she immediately tries to push his hips away, though ineffectively, given her current state.

"No, no, I don't think I can, I-I'm way too sensitive right now," she begs to no avail. He grasps her hands, holding them both above her head, and pushes his head into her, once again. She immediately tightens up at this display of assertiveness, letting out a whimper, and stops struggling. He takes the hunger in her eyes as all the permission he needs to move forward, and pushes himself right to the base, causing her to yell out in pleasure and surprise.

The both of them pause, hoping that they weren't heard, only to hear one of the night guards start walking up, asking "Anyone there?"

Tabloid grabs her and urges her off the cot, pushing her toward a dark corner of the tent, then hops back in, covering himself with a blanket and acting as if he's sleeping. The guard looks in briefly, before turning around and standing idly, as if to keep watch in case the sound returned.

While Tabloid is sitting there, waiting for the guard to leave, heart beating out of his chest, he looks over towards Cossette, only to find her curled up, slightly, gently rubbing herself. Once she notices his gaze, she bites her lower lip, spreading her legs, and shoving her middle finger in, opening her mouth in a silent moan that would've immediately given Tabloid away, had the guard seen his blanket immediately rise. She counts this as a success, and goes back to gentle rubbing, though not closing her legs. He can barely control himself, and, as quietly as possible, reaches under the sheet and begins to lightly rub the head of his cock, feeling a gob of precum coming out.

Finally, after what feels like hours of the most intense unintentional teasing session ever, the guard begins to make his way into the woods, presumably to see if the disturbance had moved in that direction. As soon as she feels he's out of hearing range, Cossette rushes over, pulling off Tabloid's blanket with a dramatic flourish, and kneeling down to suck him off. Almost instantly after feeling his cock in her hands, though, she immediately stands up.

"I was going to get you going again, but it doesn't look like you'll be needing that, now, will you?" she asks with a cocky smile.

"Maybe we should stop... That was pretty sketchy," his face showing his mixed emotions, and concern.

"Not until I've had my fill, and we're not there yet," she whispers at him, already climbing onto the bunk and straddling him.

Tabloid suddenly chuckles, "I didn't realize you had such a side to you, princess."

* * *

"I have a lot of sides. I'm just not able to show most of them to anyone, Tabloid," Cossette retorts, lowering herself and rubbing her lips against his cock. She almost lets out another moan, but he covers her mouth, just in time. She opts to keep herself from moaning by sucking on his fingers, during which time, she angles his cock and slides down onto it, about halfway. He feels her moan around his fingers, and pulls her down to kiss her, instead. As soon as he does, she shudders, and lowers herself the rest of the way. He places his hands on her hips, and starts pumping upwards, immediately prompting movement from her in the opposite direction.

They both find themselves in a great rhythm, with their pleasure steadily building, and their stamina wearing thin. Tabloid can feel himself getting closer, and decides that this is the ideal time to take control, like before. Still holding her hips, he turns them both over, so she's on her back, legs spread.

Cossette almost lets out a groan of dismay until he pulls her hips up in the air and plunges into her, fully. He immediately puts his hand back over her mouth, as she moans uncontrollably, while keeping the other planted firmly, keeping his balance. At once, he starts thrusting huge, full strokes, all the way in and all the way out, grinding her insides in a way she had never experienced.

She's absolutely overwhelmed, maybe even cum drunk, and he isn't helping. His glistening muscles, glaring in the moonlight, and his perfectly sized cock thrusting so deep inside her that she questions how she has enough space for it. What is setting her off are his groans, and grunts, and eventually, after the longest few minutes of her life, she can feel him start to throb inside her. The thought of what's about to happen sends her over the edge, and she arches her back, letting out another guttural moan, muffled by his hand. Her walls clamp down on him, and almost force him out of her.

Tabloid continues to thrust into her, though with more vigor than before, to make up for her crushing walls. It proves too much to bear and he thrusts deeply only a few times before slamming himself as deep as he can go, pushing her hips up in the air, and practically pushing her off the cot. She does the only thing she can think of to stop herself from screaming out, and bites down on his shoulder, hard, as he lets himself loose inside her, pumping a veritable firehose of cum, and filling her with an amazing warmth. She suddenly finds that she can't move, she's so overwhelmed by pleasure.

They lay there for a few minutes, him still inside her, recovering from their respective orgasms. He lays on her, and she savors the warm body pressing down on her.

"Feeling better, Cossette?" he inquires.

"Oh, absolutely," she barely manages to gasp out, in between shudders and heaves.

He gives a quizzical look; "I'm not so sure..."

Without a second's notice, still inside her, and decently hard, he taps her clit, and she convulses slightly.

"That's what I thought," he states.

"Wait, wh-" her voice is cut off as Tabloid starts to rub her clit, while gently thrusting again. Almost immediately, she spasms out of control, letting out yet another silent cry of pleasure, forcing his cock out completely, and spraying what seems like a record amount all over the cot. Though, he's still not done, rubbing her while she's still in the throes of climax, and holding his hand over her mouth as she babbles incoherently. She stops gushing, but keeps convulsing, until she forces his hand away, giving her a reprieve.

While Cossette is still shaking, barely functional, and leaking out both their cum, he lies next to her, and pets her hair, gently spooning her, and trying to calm her down. With a half hour, or so, of cuddling and silence, she's mostly lucid again, and turns around to give him a playful frown.

"Now I'm sure," he replies, leaning down to kiss her.

"I think I'm more than covered for the next few lifetimes, Tabloid. Thank you a thousand times over," she says, while collecting her clothes up, and putting them back on. "Once this is all over, you'll have to show me what you can do when we're not hiding what we're doing."

"Without a doubt," he declares, "if i don't get another chance to do what I just did, then it's not a life worth living."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily a ship that I ship, but it's one I felt worked for what I wanted to write.  
> Also, this is my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoy, if you're reading it, and let me know if you've got any advice or help! I can always use it.


End file.
